DLC
600px|center DLCs waren kostenpflichtige Erweiterungen und beinhalteten neue Spielinhalte wie Missionen, Kräfte oder Ausrüstungsgegenstände. Für 'Legendäre Mitglieder' waren diese kostenlos, alle für alle anderen waren diese im SOE-Webshop oder Steam, bzw. PSN-Shop (nur PS3/PS4) erhältlich. Die DLCs waren nur bis 31.03.2015 erhältlich. Die Inhalte der meisten DLCs sind aufgeteilt worden und nun einzeln im Marktplatz erhältlich. Wer die alten DLCs vor dem Stichtag gekauft hatte, behielt alle Inhalte wie sie in den alten DLCs vorhanden waren. Die Einzel- und Mehrspielerinhalte, bzw. Missionen wurden neu in Episoden zusammengefasst und in sind in dieser neuen Form im Daybreak-Webshop, Steam und dem PSN-Shop (PS3/PS4) erhältlich. Kräfte, Legendencharaktere und andere Vorteile, wie z.B. Mehrzweckgürtel oder das Basensystem sind nun einzeln im Marktplatz erhältlich. Die folgenden Informationen beziehen sich alle auf die DLCs, die so nicht mehr erhältlich sind. Sie wurden durch Episoden ersetzt. Fight for the Light (DLC) Streite an der Seite des Lantern Corps in dem Fight for the Light DLC-Erweiterungspaket! *Kämpfe mit den neuen Lichtkräften! *Kämpfe mit Freunden in drei neuen Gruppenkampf-Warnmeldungen im Lantern-Stil. *Kämpfe mit oder gegen Green Lantern oder das Sinestro Corps. *Zeig dich mit der neuen Ausrüstung ganz im Stil der Lanterns. Lightning Strikes (DLC) Vernichte Feinde oder heile Verbündete mit neuen Elektrizitätskräften und bewältige Herausforderungen in neuen Solo- oder Gruppenkämpfen in brandneuen Karten! *Vernichte Feinde oder heile deine Verbündeten mit ganz neuen Elektrizitätskräften! *Nimm die Herausforderung in neuen Solo- und Gruppenkämpfen in brandneuen Karten an! *Schließe dich mit Freunden zusammen und schlage dich mit ihnen durch das neue Flashpoint-Duo. Reise durch die Zeit und stelle sicher, dass Barry Allen sich in Flash verwandelt. *Kassiere mehr Kopfgeld in Metropolis, Gotham City und Central City. *Verdiene neue Ausrüstungssets, die von Flash inspiriert wurden, sowie mächtige neue Waffen. The Battle for Earth (DLC) Zermalme deine Feinde mit den Erdkräften und schließe dich dem ultimativen Kampf gegen Brainiac und seine Haupt-Avatare an! *Nutze neue Attacken und beschwöre mächtige Mitstreiter! *Kämpfe mit Freunden in gewaltigen neuen Schlachten! *Entdecke eine neue tödliche Bedrohung des Universums! The Battle for Earth beinhaltet: *''Erdkräfte'' - Nutze die Elemente, um massiven Schaden zu verursachen oder ein widerstandsfähiger Frontkämpfer zu werden. *''Themyscira'' - Ein neuer Großeinsatz auf Wonder Womans Heimatinsel. Versammle deine Truppen und besiege den tödlichen Avatar der Magie! *''Brainiac-Invasion in Süd-Gotham'' - Beinhaltet neue Kämpfe in der offenen Welt im Süden Gothams, die Warnmeldung „Gerichtsgebäude" und neue Duos. *''Das Hauptschlachtfeld'' - Der ultimative Kampf mit allen drei von Brainiacs neu erstellten Haupt-Avataren und Brainiac selbst. The Last Laugh (DLC) Das Chaos regiert und die Kämpfe zwischen Helden und Schurken wüten durch Gotham City und Metropolis. Kein Ort ist mehr sicher! *Beweise dich in blitzschnellen neuen Mulitplayer-Schlachten! *Mach deine Feinde mit den neuen Schild-Waffen platt! *Entfessele die Macht der neuen Legenden-PvP-Charaktere! The Last Laugh Features: *''Der Schild'' - Die erste neue Waffe von DC Universe Online verursacht Schaden aus der Nähe oder aus weiter Ferne. *''Angriff auf den Unterschlupf'' - Keiner ist mehr sicher, da Helden und Schurken nun auch in die gegnerischen Unterschlüpfe eindringen können. Beinhaltet drei neue Spielmodi! *''Angriff auf das Hauptquartier'' - Gewaltige Kämpfe um die Halle des Schreckens oder den Wachtturm, acht gegen acht. *''Neuen Legenden-PvP-Charaktere'' - Stelle dich anderen Spielern mit neuen Legenden-PvP-Charakteren! Hand of Fate (DLC) Zerstörerische, arkane Energien umschließen die Straßen von Gotham City und Metropolis. Schließt euch den mächtigen Verbündeten an, schlagt euch mit ihnen durch die weitläufige Stadt und sorgt für Ordnung oder schwört das dunkelste Böse in ihr herauf. *Verbündet euch mit anderen für die spannenden Operationen quer durch Gotham City und Metropolis. *Verstärkt euch mit Zubehör für den neuen Mehrzweckgürtel. *Magische, neue Legenden-PvP-Charaktere! Features von Hand of Fate: *''Mehrzweckgürtel-Anhang'' - Der Mehrzweckgürtel-Anhang erweitert die Schmuckstücke-Kapazität auf bis zu vier Plätze. So könnt ihr mehrere Schmuckstücke und Konsumgüter gleichzeitig ausrüsten. *''Neue Operationen'' - Sechs neue, intensive Episoden, die extra fürs Spiel in der Gruppe designt wurden - drei heldenhafte und drei schurkenhafte – werden unter der Leitung von Doctor Fate und Felix Faust auf euch losgelassen. *''Nebenmissionen'' - Viele Nebenmissionen werden euch auf eine Reise durch Metropolis, Gotham City und darüber hinaus mitnehmen und euch mit altbekannten Gegnern und neuen Gefahren konfrontieren. *''Neue Legenden-Charaktere'' - Der Lord der Ordnung, Doctor Fate und der heimtückische Hexer Felix Faust geben ihr spielbares Debüt in den Legenden-PvPs als magie-ausübende Hand-Blaster-Nutzer, die mächtige Zauber aussprechen und Verbündete zur Hilfe herbeibeschwören. Home Turf (DLC) Baue deine Basis und setz dich zur Wehr. Verteidige dein Revier! *Gestalte deinen Unterschlupf nach deinen Wünschen! *Verwende neue, gewaltige Kampftaktiken! *Schütze dein Revier in den neuen Unterschlupf-PvP-Kämpfen! Home Turf bietet: *'Unterschlupfe' – Baue dir deine eigene Basis! Wähle ein Thema, einen Ort für den Eingang und gestalte dann deinen Unterschlupf mit einigen von den Hunderten Gegenständen im Spiel, die du überall in der Welt findest. Nutze die Ausstattung deines Unterschlupfes, um deinen Kampf gegen das Verbrechen oder die Planung des nächstes Coups zu optimieren! *'Der Hauptrechner' – Der Hauptrechner ist das Herz deines neuen Unterschlupfes. Benutze ihn, um mächtige, neue Fähigkeiten wie Orbitaler Schlag, Nachschublieferung, neue Modifikationen und das Herbeirufen von Begleitern freizuschalten, die dich im Kampf unterstützen. *'Unterschlupf-PvP-Kämpfe' – Verteidige deinen Unterschlupf oder falle in das eines anderen ein und fordere deinen Gegner zu einem 5-Runden-Match heraus. Zerstörbare Umgebungen und raffinierte, filmreife Übergänge verstärken die Dramatik eines jeden Kampfes. Verteidige dein Revier! *'Neue Solo-Missionen' – Kämpfe dich durch neue hochrangige Begegnungen in der Ace-Chemiefabrik, Arkham Asylum, Steelworks und Strykers Island. Mehrere Missionsziele werden zufällig für jede Begegnung generiert. Schließe sie alle ab, um die Heldentaten zu sammeln. Origin Crisis (DLC) Verzerre Zeit und Raum, um die Absichten deiner Feinde mit den neuen Quantenkräften zu durchkreuzen und nimm alle neuen Missionen der neuen, hohen Levels für Gruppen und Solospieler an. *'Quantenkräfte' – Verzerre Zeit und Raum, um die Absichten deiner Feinde mit den neuen Quantenkräften zu durchkreuzen und nimm alle neuen Missionen der neuen, hohen Levels für Gruppen und Solospieler an. *'Neue Großeinsätze' – Es gibt brandneue Missionen für Gruppen mit acht Spielern. Die Großeinsätze „Nexus der Realität" und „Paradoxon-Welle" sind die bisher schwierigste Gruppenherauforderung. Hilf Batmans Rat oder Lex Luthors Rat, die Realität zu verändern und besiege die unaufhaltsamen Paradoxon-Tyrannen, um deine eigene Realität retten. *'Neue Operationen' – Neue Missionen für Gruppen von vier Spielern, die durch die alternativen Realitäten und bis in die Vergangenheit reisen, um das Schicksal der mächtigen Helden zu verändern. Bist du dabei und hilfst mit, das Leben von Batman und Superman zum Guten oder zum Bösen zu verändern? *'Neue Einzelherausforderungen' – Spiele in diesen neuen Ikonischen Anomaliesimulationen entweder Huntress oder Bizarro in herausfordernden Einzelmissionen. Als Huntress legst du dich mit gefährlichen Mafiosi an, um wertvolle Informationen über deine Familie herauszubekommen. Als Bizarro kämpfst du dir deinen Weg aus den LexCorp-Laboren, in denen du geklont worden bist, frei. en:Downloadable_Content Sons of Trigon (DLC) Trigon konnte seiner Dimension durch ein Blutritual entkommen und bereitet sich auf einen Angriff auf die Erde vor. Der Bösewicht wurde in einer Albtraum-Version von Gotham gefangen gehalten, ein Brachland der Sünde. Im DLC-Paket ist auch ein neues Kräfteset, Celestial, enthalten, das die Helden und Schurken mit Segen Flüchen aufbauend auf die heilenden Fertigkeiten versorgt. Obendrein stehen mit Donna Troy und Cheetah neue PvP-Charaktere zur Verfügung. *Neue Himmlische Kraft (auf Heilungs-Fähigkeiten fokussiert) *Neues geteiltes Gebiet mit täglichen Solo-Missionen – Das zum Ödland gewordene Gotham City *Neue Warnmeldung – Inklusive eines finalen Kampfes gegen Trigon *3 neue Duos für den Kampf gegen Trigons Söhne, die 6 der 7 Todsünden repräsentieren *Neue Legenden PvP Charaktere: Cheetah und Donna Troy *Neue Ausrüstung, Inklusive legendärer, auf Brother Blood und Raven basierender PvE-Ausrüstung *Neue Heldentaten und Sammlungen War of the Light Part 1 (DLC) Die Mitglieder von vier der Lantern Corps haben Metropolis in ein Schlachtfeld verwandelt und die neuen Helden und Schurken werden aufgerufen, an diesem Krieg des Lichts teilzuhaben. Mach dich auf zu neuen Gruppenabenteuern und entfessele das rote Licht des Zorns mit dem neuen Kräftepaket! *Neue Zorneskraft - Das 12. Kräftepaket ist ein Produkt des roten Lichts des Zorns und kann sowohl für das Gute als auch für das Böse eingesetzt werden. Helden und Schurken, die die Frontkämpfer-Kraft benutzen, werden feststellen, dass sich ihre Fähigkeit ein bisschen der des Berserkers ähnelt. *Neue 4-Spieler-Operationen - Seltsam farbige Nebel verursachten einen neuen Krieg des Lichts im Stadtzentrum von Metropolis und auf Mogo und Ranx. Mit der Hilfe von Freunden, einschließlich Hal Jordan und Kyle Rayner auf der Seite der Helden und Hank Henshaw und Sinestro auf der Seite der Schurken, müssen die Spieler den Ursprung der mysteriösen Nebel auf die Spur gehen. *Neue 8-Spieler-Operation - Das Green Lantern und das Sinestro Corps treffen bei der Untersuchung des Nebels in diesem neuen Großeinsatz auf Mogo und Ranx aufeinander. *Neue Legenden-PvP-Charaktere - War of the Light - Teil I stellt zwei neue Lanterns vor: den gewalttätigen Atrocitus und den agilen Saint Walker. Amazon Fury Part 1 (DLC) Hippolyta, die Königin der Amazonen ist wahnsinnig geworden oder es scheint zumindest so, wenn sie sich mit Circe zusammenschließt und der sterblichen Welt den Krieg erklärt! Ihre eigene Tochter, Wonder Woman, hat eine Armee von Amazonen zusammengerufen, die die Menschen von Gotham City verteidigen und versuchen, ihre Königin zur Vernunft zu bringen. *Neuer geteilter offener Bereich, Belagerung von Gotham - Gotham City wird von dem Amazonischen Bürgerkrieg überwältigt. Kämpfe in täglichen Einzelmissionen in einem alternativen Gotham City für neue Beute. *Neue 4-Spieler-Warnmeldung - Kämpfe für Themyscira in einer neuen 4-Spieler-Warnmeldung. Helden kämpfen mit Wonder Woman gegen Circe und den Loyalistentruppen von Hippolyta. Schurken greifen Wonder Womans Rebellentruppen an. *Neue Duos - Schließe dich einem Verbündeten an und stelle dich den zwei neuen Duo-Missionen, die sich im Themyscira-Seehafen und Lagerhaus abspielen. *Neue "Ikonische Vision"-Einzelmissionen - Spiele als Wonder Woman oder Circe in neuen Einzelmissionen und erlebe die entscheidende Momente noch einmal, die zum Amazonischen Bürgerkrieg geführt haben. Helden und Schurken können als beide Charaktere spielen! *Neue Heldentaten, Ausrüstung, Basisgegenstände und mehr! Halls of Power Part 1 (DLC) Die neuen Götter aus der Vierten Welt bereiten sich in großem kosmischem Umfang auf den Kampf vor. Die Agenten von Darkseid haben die Bereiche unterhalb der Oberflächen von New Genesis und Apokolips erforscht und dort nach mächtigen antiken Reliquien eines vergangenen Zeitalters gesucht. Darkseids Sohn, Kalibak und der schurkenhafte Mantis suchen diese Reliquien, um sie für einen dunklen Zweck einzusetzen, während der heldenhafte Mister Miracle und die erbitterte Big Barda alle Kräfte zusammenrufen, um sie zu stoppen. Eine Mindestkampfwertung von 100 ist erforderlich, um diesen Inhalt zu spielen. *Zum ersten Mal in DCUO können Spieler nun mit oder gegen die berühmten Schurken und Helden aus der Vierten Welt kämpfen, einschließlich Kalibak, Mantis, Mister Miracle und Big Barda. *Fünf brandneue kooperative Mehrspieler-Abenteuer: zwei 8-Spieler-Großeinsätze, eine 8-Spieler-Operation, eine 4-Spieler-Warnmeldung und eine 4-Spieler-Operation. *Apokolips, New Genesis und die Spieler-Ligenhallen dienen als Hauptkulisse für den Inhalt von Halls of Power, Teil I. *Sechs neue Fertigkeitspunkte wird es zu verdienen geben, und Spieler werden Zugang zu einer Reihe neuer Kollektionen, Heldentaten, Ausrüstung und Basisgegenständen erhalten. War of the Light Part 2 (DLC) Das Schicksal des gesamten emotionalen Spektrums hängt am seidenen Faden einer unberuhigenden Allianz zwischen Green Lantern Hal Jordan und Sinestro. Die Fähigkeit, Liebe zu empfinden wird von diesem unbarmherzigen Krieg bedroht. Carol Ferris und die Star Sapphires sind auf der Erde, um ihre Entitäten wiederherzustellen und den Konflikt zu beenden... und alle, die sich ihnen in den Weg stellen, aufzuhalten. *Die Star Sapphires - Die Star Sapphires werden zum ersten Mal in DCUO vorgestellt und sechs Lantern Corps, die sich durch alle neue Missionen kämpfen. *Zamaron und Qward - Spieler erhalten zum ersten Mal die Möglichkeit, in DCUO nach Zamaron und Qward zu reisen. *Neue Abenteuer - Sechs neue Abenteuer: neue tägliche und Solo-MIssionen, ein Duo, eine 4-Spieler-Warnmeldung und 4- und 8-Spieler Operationen, welche sowohl in Metropolis als auch Oa, Qward und der Heimat der Star Sapphires, Zamaron stattfinden. *Sechs neue Fertigkeitspunkte - Sechs neue Fertigkeitspunkte wird es zu verdienen geben, und Spieler werden Zugang zu einer Reihe neuer Kollektionen, Heldentaten, Ausrüstung und Basisgegenständen erhalten. Kategorie:DLC